


Shock

by NorthwesternInsanity



Category: Def Leppard, Music RPF
Genre: Amputation, Car Accident, Gen, Injury, Major Character Injury, Panic, Shock, Stun, alternate state of mind, arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthwesternInsanity/pseuds/NorthwesternInsanity
Summary: Standing in the field minutes after the car accident that took his arm, Rick is swarmed with hazy, shock induced thoughts.





	Shock

I don't know how it happened, or I do, but I don't remember exactly how I got this far off the road, or how I ended up standing here.

I was so angry, because that jerk in the red Alpha Romeo kept going so slow... And whenever I tried to speed up to pass him, he would speed up so I couldn't. And as soon as I gave up, he would slow up again. He was teasing me, pushing my temper to the edge.

I swear, I didn't see that corner coming. I was just so angry. God knows, it's when I'm angry, it's when I say and do the stupid things I always regret later.

All I know was I felt the car leave the ground, and I lost my sense of balance and orientation.

And now, I'm standing here in this field. With this white hot pain through my entire left side that I can't even see when I try to look, as if my vision's been blanked out on that side.

I feel kind of numb, there's this faint buzzing sound in my ears, and everything's hazy, like I'm in shock.

And I look down in the car and see an arm. An arm. And it's not attached to any body.

_"I'm never gonna play drums again, ever! Where's my arm gone?"_

I know where it's gone, but my mind, in it's shock doesn't want to admit that the arm on the ground in the car is the one missing from my body.

I can't see anything now, I've retreated into my mind somewhere, with these odd visions, but I can hear a woman and a man -a couple -screaming, asking if I was okay upon seeing the car. There's a frigid sensation as ice is packed where my severed arm is supposed to be.

"I want me mum..." I can't remember the last time I said those words, but they're the only thing my tongue could form.

They're saying things I don't understand in this state, I can't figure out what's happening.

I hear sirens. 

I feel myself being put onto some surface, forced to lie down, being carried.

They say they're sticking me with some needle, to get me fluids, painkillers, and blood. That I have to have immediate, emergency surgery.

I don't know what's happening, where I'm being taken...

I don't know if I'm going to live.

I don't know if my family, my friends... God, my bandmates who I was so harsh with the last time we talked and had an argument... I don't know where they are, or if they know.

What if... What if I never see them again, to let them know I'm sorry?

I feel tears coming to my eyes as the drugs begin to kick in and pull me out of shock.

I just want to go home.


End file.
